Morgan's Partner
by CrimmyMindsTyper
Summary: Spencer isn't part of the BAU. Gets stronger as it goes along!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

The team re-entered the BAU section, with Hotch and Rossi heading to their offices and the other three that returned lingering in the bullpen and dropping in to their chairs and sighing with relief to be back in Quantico, away from the horrors of the previous case. JJ came down to the spare desk and sat opposite Morgan, With Prentiss in front of him. Garcia came to see them from her lair and hugged all three of them. "Cheer up you guys! We saved all of those children from that creep and possibly more in the future!" They all knew she was right, it just got a little difficult sometimes, seeing the worst in the world happen to the innocent minds of children. "We know Mama, it still hard to see what people can do sometimes." Garcia realised this after looking to the girls as they nodded. "Well tonight, we should go out and celebrate! Have fun while we aren't on a case!" JJ stood up to agree with the idea. "sounds like a plan! I'll call Will and tell him I'll be late home." With that JJ left towards the restrooms and Garcia turned onto Prentiss who smiled and agreed to come along.

With two of them on board, Garcia turned to the all too quite Derek Morgan. Moving to stand behind Morgan and squeezing his shoulders Garcia leaned over so their cheeks were against each others. "What about you my Chocolate thunder?" giving another squeeze, and steeping back to her original position. Shaking his head and leaning back in his chair Morgan replied. "Sorry Baby Girl, not tonight. I've got a date." This time Prentiss spoke up. "Again? Is it the same girl as the last few times you blew us off?" Rising and picking up his go bag Morgan chuckled as he walked towards the door. "Sort of, see you guys tomorrow!" the only answer they got.

As he cut the engine in his truck Morgan felt as light and happy as he did the first time he pulled in to this car complex. Calming himself quickly with a few deep breaths, Morgan reached to the passenger seat to grab his bag before opening his car door and locking the vehicle behind him. He practically leaped up the three flights of stairs to his desired destination. Knocking lightly on the door to alert the occupant of his presence. A small man with short spiked up hair, dorky glasses, in an obviously oversized sweatshirt and baggy sweatpants opened to dark ak door and his hazel eyes brightened at the sight of the muscular agent, standing in his door way. "Derek!" the younger man's voice practically breaking as he spoke. "I-I thought t-that you were on a case?" his brow scrunching together showing his confusion. "Well, I can always go to my place." The darker man replied lightly. Opening the door fully and gesturing for him to enter. As Morgan stepped into the apartment the very pale skinny man closed the door by pushing the strong man back against it. His arms wrapping around the older man's neck and pulling his head down slightly, pressing their lips together firmly and taking away both of their breaths. Lifting his head Derek pulled away from the soft plump lips and rested his head against the door, his go-bag dropped on the floor. "I missed you Spencer, I always do." He said pulling his head from the door and pulling the younger man into an enormous embrace. "I missed you too, Derek" came the soft, Whisper like reply.

The two men stood hugging in the hallway for what felt like minutes, happy, before untangling. Looking at his watch Derek realised that they had in fact stood there for 2 hours. "Jesus, kid!" Morgan breathed out. "It's 12!"At that both men suddenly felt extremely tired. Derek bent down to pick up his bag and turned for the door when a pale hand stopped him. "You don't have to go. You can stay here if you want to." His lover's voice was shy and a blush was creeping up his checks. Strong arms wrapped around Spencer's slim waist as Morgan pushed his lips down onto the slightly puffy ones. Pulling away almost as sudden as the initial kiss. "Sounds good to me Spence." Unravelling himself from the toned arms and gripping strongly on to one wrist, Derek got dragged down to Spencer's bedroom and pushed on to the bed. Before being joined on the bed, Derek watched as Spencer walk round shutting all the lights off in the apartment, leaving on one small light at the end of the hall. Chuckling lightly as Spencer returned Derek patted the bed next to him where he had gotten all comfortable. As the two me lay there happily wrapped in on another's arms, Derek kissed the top of his brunette boyfriends head and started to make small conversation until the two would fall asleep. "The girls wanted me to go out with them tonight. I said i had a date and Prentiss asked if it was the same girl as before." Feeling the lithe man shuffle he looked in to his beautiful hazel doe eyes. "Why didn't you go out with them? Do they not know I'm a guy? Do you say I was a girl?" Pulling his lover closer to his chest and inhaling his scent before replying "I would rather spend the night here with you, like this. It's more fun to not tell the girls anything about who I date they really think it's annoying if they don't know anything about them." Sighing lightly and settled closer into Derek's strong chest. The two easily fell asleep, cuddled up close together.

When morning came Derek woke up late and rushed to get ready for work, showering in the unfamiliar bathroom, which he loved to be in, walking back through the love of his life apartment, up to the front door. Go-bag slung over his shoulder. "See you later Spence, I got to go to work! I'll ring you later." Before he left he felt a light hand on his shoulder turning him around, ghosting hot lips against his slightly parted lips, drawing him into a glorious good bye kiss. "talk to you later Derek." Finishing with a firm kiss on the check before playfully nudging his partner out of the door, shutting it and going back to the bedroom. Seeing Morgan's Credentials and phone on the desk, that sat in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

In the conference room, Morgan, JJ, Garcia and Prentiss were all sat ready for the mornings briefing. Seeing the opportunity, Prentiss began the hard task of embarrassing Derek Morgan. "So how was your date last night?" Looking down to his lap Morgan showed how much he hoped this conversation would not have happened. "It was great." Garcia stepped up and sat down next to him. "Come on Hot Stuff! When do we get to meet her? What's their name?" All three girls were leaning in, eager to learn more about the mystery women who has stopped their player coming out after work. "You can probably meet them soon." Morgan had never been so grateful for Hotch and Rossi walking into the room and drawing all attention. "At least tell us how long you two have been together Morgan. Please?" JJ had more guts than anyone knew as she drew the two more serious agents in to the conversation. "What's going on?" Rossi's voice was questioning and confused as he sat down. "Morgan's got a girlfriend!" Prentiss almost sang to the room. "We've been dating for almost 3 months now. Can we actually get on with this work thing?" At this the whole team laughed and Hotch began the morning briefing.

Dressed in his usual style, Spencer Reid approached the FBI headquarters. In his white shirt and black tie, covered with a red sweater vest with burgundy seems and his black slacks, all finished off with his off-white converses. "The BAU floor Please?" He asked the man at the guest registration. "Name?" the deep voice asked for his tag. "Spencer Reid" was the easy reply before the sound of pen scratching on paper sounded and a small tag was given to him "Third floor" the deep voice directed him.

When Spencer arrived at the BAU doors he opened them and felt immediately out of place in this office. He walked to roughly the centre of the bullpen and stood awkwardly looking around. This place was quite empty for a team supposedly buried in paper work when they weren't on a case. Just then he heard a door open and two very official men walk across the small balcony, both disappearing into separate offices. Adjusting his glasses slightly Spencer turned to face the room they had come from. He heard Derek's heavy chuckle and smiled to himself. He then saw two blonde women walk out talking happily. "So, Chocolate thunder." One of the said and Spencer thought to himself 'that must be Garcia so the other blonde on would be JJ, that also means, Derek is behind them.' Finishing his thought Spencer looked back up to the door, just as a dark haired women stepped out, all followed by Derek. "You are coming to my lair, with the girls and telling us about your date!" It was easy to see Morgan's reluctance as he bowed his head. "There's nothing to tell you! I saw them and we hugged, for a while, and then went to sleep!" All three girls laughed.

All four of them had stopped in the door way and were having a conversation, just audible from where Spencer stood. "Come on Morgan!" The dark haired women, possibly Prentiss, said. "We know you. You would never go to a girl's house, hug her then fall asleep!" Holding his arms up, Morgan faked a defence. "Ouch, that really hurt Emily! Suppose you're right though." He commented as a grin spread across his face. "Knew! It!" Garcia's voice echoed all around the room. "You guys only know what I used to be like. I've changed since I've been with them!" At this all of the girls stood in a line, their backs against the railings. Forcing Morgan to look in the direction of the bullpen, just to see their faces. Head bowed it was almost as if Derek Morgan was glaring at his co-workers. "Oh, Chocolate Muffin, we love you but you would never change, for a 'chic' as you call them." A hurt look spread across his face as he slowly brought his head up "I'm not some wreckless guy! I've never been horrible! I only used to have one night stands, because I'm rubbish at relationships! And every girl I danced with, whilst you guys left, or drove home early on in the night, because they're really drunk and feel sick. All of that led me to meet who I'm with now! I don't regret any of it!" as he got almost to the end of the rant he was staring at each one of them in the eye. "I know I probably looked like I hooked up with all of them. I didn't." As he finished, he looked straight down muttering a small sorry, for his aggravation. "Oh, Hot, Stuff! I'm so sorry, we didn't mean it that way! We just meant it as in, we never really saw you as the relationship type." Morgan returned the hug and JJ and Prentiss rubbed his arms. "It's all cool, girls. I mean..." His voice shut off as he saw the man stood in the bullpen waiting for him. "Morgan?" Prentiss asked as she gently pushed his arm. Unlatching himself from the girls he started to quickly walk towards the steps, the girls following a few steps behind, Stopping in the middle of the two offices. "What's with him?" JJ asked watching as the man walked quickly across the balcony, drawing Hotch and Rossi's attention. Both senior agents came to their doors and stood waiting for the girls to explain what was going on.

Practically flying down the steps, Morgan reached the mystery man and tapped him on the shoulder. All of the other agents were stood there watching as Morgan spoke to the young man in the middle of the bullpen. "Who's that?" JJ asked as quietly. All the others just shrugging or shaking their heads.

Down in the bullpen Morgan tapped Spencer on the shoulder and stood directly in front of him, creating deep eye contact. "Hey, Pretty boy, what you doing here?" he asked, lightening his voice as he spoke to add a small joke to it.

The team saw as the young man reached in to his pocket and pulled out two objects, they couldn't really see. "Back to work please everyone!" Hotch's demand was loud enough for Morgan to hear and he turned slightly to see his boss, nod then look back. Lowering his voice Hotch continued to the rest of the team "Leave Morgan to it!" Before the group split in to their own directions.

"You, um, you forgot your phone, and your credentials." Spencer said handing over his phone and creds. "Thanks Pretty Boy." Derek said, stepping a little closer. By now Prentiss had got to her desk and sat down, starting her work. "Come here a minute." Morgan said pulling Spencer lightly by his forearm. When they reached the break room, Morgan stepped to his younger lover, closing the gap between them. "Do you want to meet my team?" The men were so close heat was bounding from each other's body. "S-s-sure!" Spencer stumbled on his answer. Giving the area around them a quick scan, Derek pressed his lips quickly to Spencer's and off again. Putting his strong hand on Spencer's mid back and walked, gently pulling his boyfriend with him. "Let's go to Hotch first, he's practically my boss." Morgan said easily receiving a nod from Spencer.

The two men walked up to Hotch's office. After knocking on the door twice, Morgan pushed the door open. "Hotch, can I talk to you for a minute?" Looking up from his paper work and seeing Morgan and the mystery man in the bullpen in his door way he nodded. "Of course. Come in?" Holding the door open for his partner to enter. They stood next to each other in front of Hotch's desk, as he leant back in his chair. "Hotch, this is my boyfriend Spencer Reid. He's a genius!" Derek finished speaking with a proud grin and earned a glare from Spencer. "Nice to meet you Spencer, I'm Aaron, why did he call you a genius?" Just then Rossi knocked on the door and came into the room. "Rossi this is Spencer, my genius boyfriend!" Once again with a proud tone in his voice. "He, um, he t-thinks I'm a genius, because of, um, my IQ, and um..." Seeing hi boyfriend is extremely uncomfortable and wanting to help out. He put a protective arm around the small framed shoulders and pulled him closer. "He has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 a minute and remembers everything he has read. He has PhD's in Chemistry, Engineering and Mathematics and BA's in Psychology and sociology." Giving his shoulders another small squeeze. "I was wandering if you would mind me introducing him to the girls?" He said looking hopeful at Hotch. "Sure. If you want to get him ripped apart. How old is Spencer?" Chuckling lightly Morgan smiled out his answer "22" The answer was short and sweet. "It was nice to meet you before the girls get a chance to shred you." Rossi chuckled holding out his hand. Shaking the slightly trembling hand of the 22 year old.

When they were back in the bullpen, the extra pale Spencer had to ask. "What do they mean, rip me apart?" Chuckling Morgan turned so they face each other. "It was just a joke, they're gonna shred me, I kept you from them for 3 moths! And you are adorable." He started to turn away when he saw the blush that was spreading up his lovers face. "Especially when you do that!" he said tapping Spencer on the nose. As they got to Morgan's desk he leaned in to Prentiss. "Go get JJ and tell her to go to Garcia's lair, I need t tell you three something." As he finished Prentiss rose and walked quickly towards JJ's office. "It'll be fine, I promise, baby." Finishing with a small peck on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Morgan strolled confidently in to Garcia's computer den, followed by a somewhat nervous Spencer. "Baby Girl, sit down... And stay sat down please." Covering all bases so Spencer wouldn't get crushed by the all loving and knowing force that is Penelope Garcia. Gesturing for his young friend to stand next to him, he began. "Ladies there is someone I would like you to meet. You can only meet them, if you don't kill either of us..." His voice trailed off at the slight humour his comment brought to the girls. Wrapping a perfect arm around the slender waist and pulling it in close Morgan continued. "This is Spencer Reid" Squeeze of the beautiful man next to him. "My boyfriend... Genius boyfriend!" This earned Derek a mix of responses from a gasp escaping JJ's mouth, a small chuckle from Prentiss and Garcia sat staring wide-eyed at both men, to a 'I'm mad at you but I don't want to loose you' glare from Spencer. All three of the girls are baffled, until JJ finally manages to speak up. "Boyfriend?" he was gave of the same expression of questioning and confusion as the others faces. "Yeah, we've been dating 3 months, whenever you said girl or woman I simply said 'something like that' and I've never used pronouns!" adding the last bit more to satisfy Spencer than the girls. Prentiss was the next to speak. "So, this is why you said you didn't go over to a girls house last night, hug her then go to sleep."

By now Spencer had built up a little confidence and answered. "He, came over after work and surprised me, we hugged... for around 2 hours then went to sleep." The girls turned to focus on the young man. "Hug isn't code for something else is it?" Prentiss felt the need to ask. Pulling Spencer even closer to him and interlocking his fingers, forming a protective ring around him. "No! Emily, look at him! He's sweet, and doesn't use code words." The small man was blushing bright red. "What does Morgan mean when he called you a genius?" JJ's voice was soft and delicate and the small man felt he could already trust this women, looking up from their mid-sections Spencer answered, slowly. "I, have 3... Phd's. One in, um, Mathematics... Engineering and, um, chemistry. I have BA's in... Physiology and sociology... An eidetic memory, so... I can read up to 20,000 words... A minute and, um, I h-have an IQ o-of 187." Both of the standing girls looked at each other having a silent conversation before JJ turned around again. "How old are you? If you don't mind my asking." Feeling a tight squeeze from Derek, a smile appeared on his face. "I, uh, I'm 22" The two standing girls nodded at each other. "I would say you're a genius, it was nice to meet you Spencer, and I'm Emily." She said reaching out to shake the genius' hand, followed by JJ's hand. "And I'm JJ." With that the two of them left the room. Leaving Derek, Spencer and Penelope.

"What's up Mama? You are being awfully quite for, well you." Morgan gently untangled himself from his partner and walked slowly towards her. "You, never told me you were gay!" he voice was low and sad as she spoke. She sounded deeply hurt. "I know, Baby Girl, I'm sorry, it's just lately every time I come to see you the girls or Kevin were in here." When he finished speaking he wrapped his arms around the women and pulled her in to his chest. "It's okay chocolate thunder!" She said patting his back playfully, pushing him off. Standing and walking over to where Spencer was stood she looked him up and down. "You're pretty cute, and pretty!" she said pulling at his sweater vest. Morgan practically leapt the distance between them. "That's why he's my pretty boy!" Wrapping his arms around the small frame, pulling him sideways to kiss him just above his glasses. Garcia couldn't help but awe and coo at this. Patting the young boy on his shoulders she gave him a knowing look. "I give you permission!" she said in a serious but joking manor before pulling him out of Morgan's arms and in to her own.

JJ was sat in the empty desk that had never really been full, no matter how many times the BAU tried to recruit new team members, it always went wrong and they went to another team, or left the bureau. Handing JJ a mug of coffee, Prentiss sat at her own desk. "Morgan's got a boyfriend? That's still quite hard to absorb." Sipping from her coffee and looking at her blonde friend for the nodded agreement. "But them to are cute, you have to admit that much!" both of them nodded in agreement. Derek and Spencer returned to the bullpen, grinning from ear to ear before standing near Derek's desk. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here today Spencer?" A blush quickly spread across Morgan's dark face. "Derek left his phone and credentials at my place this morning when he went to work, I thought I'd bring them for him." Both girls were laughing deeply at this. Morgan was the kinda guy to even take out his credentials when walking the dog.

JJ, quickly got up and went to her office as Hotch came to his door way. "Morgan, work please?" he said in an almost hopeful voice before walking to Rossi's office. Sighing deeply Morgan looked at the stack of files waiting to be done on his desk. "I better get going." Spencer said quickly, before being pulled against Derek's side. "Princess, I'm just walking Spencer to his car." Quickly over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Hotch walked into Dave's office and could see the man really trying to think as he looked through files, from the class he taught. "Spencer, seems really, really familiar." Rising quickly from his chair and out on to the balcony. "Where's Morgan?" his voice drawing all attention. "Walking Spencer to his car." Emily easily offered in. "Aaron, ring him and tell them both to wait just outside of the parking garage." Reaching into his pocket for his phone, Hotchner completely missed Dave running out of the room. "Morgan, Rossi wants you two to wait before going in to the parking complex. I don't know why, just wait for him."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just gonna add one of these to say thanks for the favs and reviews! first proper story I have done, that's not a one shot... Just a small warning that things start to pick up heat at the end of this chapter! nothing full blown yet... That is coming in the next chapter... Don't say I didn't warn you! ;) things may get slightly confusing, any questions or comments, leave a review and I will PM you... Set the scene for a SLASH chapter!... ENJOY!  
~CrimmyMindsTyper:)

_**Chapter Four**_

David Rossi flew down to the Car parking garage and caught up to one of his fellow agents who was standing waiting for him with his partner. "What's up Rossi?" Derek turned as he heard the man's shoes come to a halt mere metres away. "You!" He declared pointing at Spencer. Rossi's mood suddenly lightened. "I thought, I knew you when I saw you and Morgan standing together!"

Morgan looked blankly between the two men, confused.

"Yeah, David Rossi right?" A nod. "You teach my class!"

"You're the only one who can think of why being stabbed multiple times differs from being shot in the temple. You're good at profiling!"

"Wait, Spencer, you got to a profiling class?"

Spencer's reply was small as he felt stupid. "Yeah. You say how much of a good job it is, so i signed up for the FBI profiling classes, led by Agent Rossi." Gesturing with a limp wave to the older man.

"Derek. Spencer is really skilled at profiling, he's the only one in the class under 25 and he's the only one who knows what he is doing! I gave them all three scenario murders, the Linguin case, and he is the only one who managed to point out the men were killed directly, putting them out of the way, while the women were killed slowly. To his words..." The older man stopped as he realised the genius might have a better chance at what he said than himself.

"The women were stabbed multiple times, torturing them before their necks were broken days after they were taken. They were definite surrogates and the males and females had no other connection than being in the same place at the same time." Clearing his throat the young man took a few deep breaths before continuing. "The killer was too... Neat to be a man, the men were killed quickly and with little mess, the stab wounds were angled upwards showing the difference in height. The men were probably killed straight away so they couldn't over power her." As he finished Spencer dropped his head to try and loose Derek's firm stare.

"The kid figured that out in two days, no internet access. We as a team took a day and a half. He was on his own! Before you came in today I was going to head to the directors office to tell them about you."

"You want Spencer, to join the BAU?" Morgan's face lit up slightly with hope.

"Well, he is incredible and brains like his on our team wouldn't go a miss. And you are always saying you need back up when Hotch and I are in our offices." His gaze was drifting between the two men in front of him. "I'm going to go see if I can get you on our team!" Rossi said with a firm nod before turning and walking away.

Straight away, Morgan pulled Spencer in to a huge hug and pulled his head back far enough to plant a searing kiss on his lips. When they broke for air, Derek looked into Spencer's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking profiling lessons?"

"I, uh, I wanted to have something we could talk about, other than films or TV, Rossi things I'm a natural at telling when people have a guilty conscience, but I thought it was just because of being bullied at school."

"What's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me? I am a fully trained profiler, I know when there's something else." Spencer was trying to lose all eye contact but gave in easily.

"I'm not 22, yet, I'm 21 and 6 months, I won't be allowed in to the bureau, I told you I was 22 because I thought you'd like me more if I was older..." His voice trailed off as he looked and Morgan's chest.

"Pretty boy, I would have fallen for you if you were 21 or 31! Age doesn't matter to me, as long as you're over 20... And trust me, if Rossi wants you on the team, you'll end up on the team."

The two men stood there happily for another 10 minutes hugging and laughing. Before Morgan got called back up to work. "I'll see you later Spence."

"Yeah, what time do you think you'll be back?"

"Around 8 probably, how come? Normally I just ring you."

Then only reply he got was a small wave. "See you later!" he practically shouted over the engine on his old WV.

Back in the bullpen all the girls were at Morgan's desk waiting for him. With a large sigh Morgan slipped down in to his chair as Hotch and Rossi walked through, discussing Spencer. "Morgan? What's wrong?" The demanding voice from his supervisor made him answer almost instantly.

"Spencer... Spence is only 21! He told me he was older so that I wouldn't change how I thought about him! He thought I would change because he's 6 years younger than me, not 5." The whole team nodded their understanding as to why he felt the way he did.

"He's a genius, but maybe he didn't want to lose you, he seems quite shy and not as bold as you." JJ offered as a suggestion to the matter.

"I know, it's just how he thought I was gonna change 'cause of his age."

"He's a good kid, Morgan, you know that. He might have thought his achievements would have scared you off. He's 21 for god sake! He's done quite a lot with his life already." Rossi spoke words as true as his name Morgan could see the others agreed with him.

"Yeah." He said finally, sitting up more in his chair. "I'll just treat him the same, if I act different it will show he was right and that I would change."

The rest of the day went by quite slowly as Morgan completed all of his paper work and when the time came he rushed his good byes. All he wanted to do was see his pretty boy.

As soon as he stepped in to his apartment, Derek was pushed back against the door as a slim arm snaked round the back of his head and pulled him in to an electrifying kiss. The older man's tongue slipped out of his own lips, licking the plump bottom lip that was pressed against his. The lips easily parted and the dark skinned agent couldn't help but moan as the teeth of his boyfriend scratched his tongue and as his amazing muscle explored every where possible. The kiss was deep and passionate but at the same time demanding and forceful. Spencer pulled back to allow the two men to breath. In the three months they had been dating, this is as far as they had gone. Derek admitted he wanted to speed things up a little but didn't want to pressure he wonderful Spencer.

Looking down briefly Derek saw that Spencer was only dressed in a pair of his sweatpants. Tugging at the material that covered his boyfriends abdomen, Spencer pulled the navy blue form fitting top off and tossed it carelessly to the side. His long pale fingers dancing around the clear muscles as their lips reconnected.

Derek could feel the cold dancing fingers on his stomach start to lower, and then suddenly grab him through his dark jeans. A load moan escaped his lips as he felt the hand move slowly up and down the outline of his raging hard-on. Wrapping his arms around the thin frame, Morgan squeezed Spencer's ass and wondered why he never saw how perfect it was. How perfect He was. The two men's obvious members were centimeters away, fully clothed and they were moaning, low groans from their throats and chests in to the others mouth. To them, this moment was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Gonna do another one of these... Not sure how I feel about this chapter... There will only be a few more, maybe 3? :/ Final warning about the SLASH! ... This chapter is a little shorter, but it is fully of gooey, sexy thingys... R&R? Still, remember, not sure on this chapter...ENJOY...**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Spencer's long, slim finger's fiddled with the button on Morgan's jeans which eventually popped open, leaving the zip to slowly slide down. Derek started to walk Spencer backwards until he could find a surface.

Reaching the bedroom Derek made quick work in removing his jeans and helping Spencer lose his sweatpants. Lifting his partner up and laying him on the bed Morgan began to trail hot wet kisses down his nest and chest. His tongue flicked over Spencer's right nipple, causing a beautiful moan to escape from his lips. The whole pale body was trembling under Morgan's muscular body.

Spencer's body tensed as he gripped on to Derek's biceps and pushed him over, so he was lying on his back. Once again, Spencer's fingers tickled around the lower part of Derek's abdomen with one finger slipping under the elastic waist band and pulling it down out of nowhere, releasing his rock solid member so it was standing tall and proud. Grinning widely, Spencer lowered his head, his soft, hot, wet mouth slowly engulfing the head of Morgan's leaking penis. "Ahh... Spence..." Derek's voice was raspy and deep as moans of pleasure flew out as his lovers tongue repeatedly lapped against the sensitive slit, teeth gently scratching at the length and hands squeezing and tugging gently at his balls.

Derek's hands ran through Spencer's short hair, his head bobbing slightly faster as he began deep-throating his partner. "Ahh... Spence..." Derek repeated as the pace increased. Using the fingers he had laced through his lovers hair Morgan pulled Spencer's head back. The younger mans doe eyes showed how much he wanted to carry on. "Lay on your back, Pretty Boy." Derek practically whispered into the pale ear before giving it a small nibble.

Once on his back, Spencer's boxers were soon lost and tossed to the floor. Strong, dark, muscular hands held on to his waist and one slid around and pulled at the aching cock that was weeping for attention. Spencer reached forward and grabbed Derek's hand, stopping his motion. "Derek, I'm ready!" At this Morgan's heart skipped a beat. Right from the start he had said they would go at Spencer's speed, just hearing those words, sent a bolt of electricity jolting through his body.

"You sure, Spence? I don't wanna rush you." Derek tried to get his lover to rethink and consider whether he really wanted this. All the young man could do for a reply was nod in agreement. Leaning forward, Derek grabbed the bottle of lubricant he kept in his night stand along with a box of condoms. Popping open the cap on the lube, a fresh scent filled the room. Spencer sniffed the amazing new smell, easily able to tell it. Strawberry. He looked down the bed and saw the perfect man smiling down to him, covering his fingers in the slippery, slightly pink gel. He could feel when the gelled up finger got close to him just by how cold it was. The small sting as the finger entered him, all the way and stopped, waiting for him to adjust. When he gave a small nod the finger moved left to right, up and down, before adding another finger and scissoring the tight space, stretching the hole. Finally adding the third as his head fell back on to the pillow with pure joy and ecstasy. "Derek, please... No more teasing." Spencer's voice was in a low whisper but he whimpered at the loss of the fingers inside of him. Keeping his eyes open he watched Derek lean and grabbed the box of condoms. Reaching quite far, he snatched the box from his older lovers grip. "We... We don't need one..." Spencer said between pants. Derek just gave him a look asking for sure if he meant it. The enthusiastic nod showed how much Spencer meant what he said. Grinning, Morgan poured more lube on to his hand and slicked up his member before prodding the head against the puckered hole. Slowly but forcefully pushing himself inside. Loud, deep moans flowed from both men. Morgan began to rock his hips slowly at first until he hit Spencer's 'spot'. "AHH! DEREK!" The moans were so loud they were more like screams and that only encouraged Morgan to thrust harder and faster in the his small framed lover. As the dark skinned agent neared his release, he grabbed on to the limp mans twitching cock and fisted it faster than his thrusts, trying to bring them to the edge at the same time. Looking down Derek saw the pure beauty that lay inside Spencer as he was there, panting heavily and crying his name. Bending down and capturing the plump pink lips, a small attempt to muffle the groans from both men. Morgan thrust in deeper, holding position for longer and Spencer bucked up as he released his seed all over both of their stomachs. His hole tightening around Morgan's penis helping him to come. Both men screaming their orgasms in to the others mouths.

The two men lay there happily for a few minutes after their experience. Derek gently pulled out, laying on his back and pulling Spencer in to his chest. Nuzzling his nose into the thick, brown, coconut smelling hair that was damp with sweat Morgan heard four words that had never meant so much to him in all his life.

"I love you, Derek." Spencer's voice was low and quite as he spoke but it gave all certainty that it was true.

"I love you too, Spencer, so much." Kissing the soft brown hair as he stopped speaking. The two men fell happily asleep in each other's arms, still trying to catch their breath, extremely happy, and fully in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I know I said I would do this for in a few weeks, but, it took longer than i thought it would... Please don't hate me... I hope the content makes up for the time period... Anyway... It was asked for, so here it is! ENJOY!_**

**_Five months on!_**

Spencer and Derek woke in their new room, the dark red bedding draped over them. They heard yawns and groans coming in the directions of the guest rooms and turned to face each other. "I love you Spence." Derek's voice was low and slightly croaky as he had just woken up.

Nuzzling closer into his boyfriend's shoulder, Spencer's reply was muffled "'ove 'ou too." Bringing a low, rumbling chuckle slid from Morgan.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, let's get up." Hesitant came from both men but they slowly untangled from the other and clambered out of their new bed.

Walking in to the hallway, the yawns and groans changed in to laughs and giggles, from one room and sighs and chuckles from the other. "Go put the coffee on Spence." Derek practically whispered, placing a gentle kiss to his lips, before the skinny man disappeared. Going to the door with the deep chuckles, Morgan knocked twice and gently opened the door to reveal Rossi, Hotch and Will in their sweats and around the small table, playing cards and talking like normal men. "Morning guys. How'd you sleep?" Striding in to the room and standing near Will.

Hotch was the one to reply. "Pretty good, thanks Morgan." All of the men were smiling until something didn't quite click with Morgan.

Glancing around the room again quickly he had to know. "Where's Henry?" Will leaned back in his seat shaking his head.

"He went to see his momma." The southern accent was thick and deep in the room.

"Okay, well coffee's on." And with that, Derek walked out of the room and to the opposite side of the hall, where he repeated the routine of knock twice, wait and enter. "Morning girls. How'd you sleep?" All the girls looked up at him giggling. He took that as a good sign. "Where's Henry?"

The small boy was still nowhere to be found. JJ suddenly looked quite panicked.

"Is he not with Will?" Shaking his head Derek listened to what sounded like a small child's laugh.

"I think I know where he is, coffee's on." Derek said chuckling as he walked out of the room, down the stairs and in to their new kitchen.

Henry was sat on the island top in his dinosaur pyjamas, a small plastic cup of milk next to him. Henry and Spencer were laughing and Derek could see the pure smile that was spread across his boyfriend's face. "And then, the saur RAWED!" It was instantly obvious that the small child was telling the grown man about a dream, or nightmare he had recently had. The men and women soon made their way into the kitchen, grabbing mugs of coffee as they went.

"Welcome to your new home!" Hotch's voice filled the room as he raised his coffee mug as a make shift toast, which everyone followed and laughed at the blushing young doctor.

The group spent the day exploring Spencer and Derek's new house. All seemed normal apart from Morgan and Rossi constantly sharing looks and nods.

"Hey, Rossi, I wanna show you something!" Derek's voice was loud as he stood by the door waiting for the most senior agent to reach him.

As Rossi reached his younger friend he was led to a smaller room. "Everything ready for tonight?"

Glancing around the space briefly, Rossi had a smile spread across his face as he nodded. "Yes, table is booked and everything is organised." Patting the muscular shoulders as he finished and turned to walk out of the room.

**_At the restaurant_**

The BAU team entered the restaurant with their family or partners. The men were all dressed in black or navy suits, including Henry, and the ladies in classy ball gowns. They were seated at the largest table in the place. After they ordered, Hotch turned to Rossi as he spoke. "So, Rossi, what have you brought us here for?"

The older agent looked confused. "It wasn't my idea... Although I do have an announcement for later on." The mischievous voice chimed around the table. Everyone felt slightly confused about the fact they were in a fancy restaurant and not because of Rossi. Clearing his throat with a small cough, Morgan drew all attention to himself, grabbing his drink and taking a sip before everyone expected him to speak.

"It was my idea." Derek spoke clearly and boldly. "I wanted everyone to come here with me, to celebrate Spencer's birthday!" at this the whole team looked towards the young genius and smiled easily at him. As Derek began to speak once more, they all looked over at him. "And I need to ask him a very special question." confused looks spread across everyone's faces, mainly Spencer's. "Spencer, I love you." Morgan paused briefly, rising from his chair and strolling casually over to Spencer. Grabbing his left hand and spinning him slightly, Derek dropped to one knee in front of his 'family' as the words flew easily from his lips. "Spencer, I love you, so much that it hurts when I'm on a case and can't fall asleep with you wrapped in my arms. You are the best thing that has happened to me since I've moved from Chicago, You and our house are my perfect dream. Spencer Reid, will you marry me?" As the question flew out the slightly smiling lips a small box with a bronze wedding band appeared. Gasps were shared between the girls, especially Garcia and the men held their breaths for their friend. The table settled down and all was quiet as the young doctors eyes grew wide and the tension grew so thick it was almost visible.

"Derek, I love you too, but I..." Morgan felt as if his heart had fallen straight out of his body. Both men were completely unfocused on the rest of the restaurant they were in. Unfazed by the slight sounds the team made around them "Yes!" The single greatest word fell from his mouth without a stutter the hesitation only as he considered what this meant before he realised it would be practically the same. Within milliseconds, Spencer was lifted from his chair and wrapped in the perfectly strong arms that belonged to the incredible Derek Morgan. The whole team started to cheer and all stood, raising a glass to toast to the newly engaged couple.

Congratulations were spread as the whole team sat down at their table and the chatter simmered down.

"Dave, whatever your announcement you have, it better be pretty great to even come near this!" Garcia stated using excessive arm movements and hand gestures. Prentiss and JJ needing to flinch slightly so they wouldn't get hit.

"Oh, trust me, not nearly as good, but it will help them out." Rossi's sly voice slipping out. Everyone but Reid and Hotch leant in to try and find out more. Without giving anything away too soon, Dave began to speak with an anecdote. "As we all know Spencer is a genius, and at only just turning 23, that is a very good title, as is being a doctor. This will give him another title. Morgan." He strung the word out, turning slightly to the darker man. "How was it you described working on a case without Spencer?" All eyes flew over to the man.

"That it hurts?" His voice completely dumbfounded.

"Thought so," Rossi's voice twinkled as he spoke. "This will help you out with that then." All eyes questioning as they once again fell upon the oldest agent. "JJ, Prentiss, Garcia, Morgan. Hotch and I would like to introduce you all to the newest member of our team. DR. Spencer Reid." All the faces lit up as they spun round to see Hotch and Reid grinning openly.

"Really?" Morgan's voice was close to a squeak as he spoke. All three of the men nodded and more celebrations were shared.

The team were getting their belongings together when Spencer was pulled to the side, by the strong arms he loved. Resting his hands on the slim waist, as he was pulled into a tamed, yet passionate kiss. "I love you so damn much Spencer, Now I get to marry you and work with you." Morgan puffed out as they pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other.

**_END! I hope that was worth the expanded wait... Thank you for reading... And faving and that kinda stuff! Love you guys! ~CrimmyMindsT_**


End file.
